Gabriella Wark
Gabriella Wark is the daughter of a major international clothing mogul, a spoiled misanthrope and the main antagonist of part two in Series 9. Gabriella is a very manipulative 17 year old student. When she was 10 her sister died which led to her becoming jealous of close sisters Dynasty Barry and Kacey Barry, who heavily dislike her, especially Dynasty. She became inappropriately obsessed with PE teacher Hector Reid and made an effort to make Nikki Boston's life hell after seeing them at the pub together. She would stalk Hector until she found out about Nikki Boston's and Hector Reid's affair, and was the one who told Nikki's girlfriend, Vix Spark. She then manipulated Hector. Gabriella is disliked around school for her being nasty, stuck up and very argumentative. She puts up with Rhiannon Salt, however the two do not become close friends after Rhiannon starts to see what she is really like. She briefly dated Barry Barry to mess with Dynasty after they all went out drinking in a bar. Gabriella views herself as being more superior compared to the rest of the pupils at the school. Throughout her time she is continuously bragging about her 'Gold Duke of Edinburgh Award' to both the staff and pupils. She is good at climbing which leads her into challenging Kacey Barry at the climbing wall in the school that Simon Lowsley brought to thank the pupils for their hard work in 'Resilliance', Gabriella initially challenges Kacey after stealing Lenny Brown's ball which both him and Kacey were playing with. Due to Gabriella's self-confidence and skill she was higher than Kacey on the climbing wall, neither of them were using any safety equipment when Gabriella stamped of Kacey's hand causing Kacey to fall to the ground and injured. Kacey's nervicular bone is fractured which means her wrist needs to be in plaster for 12 weeks, this may have jeopardised Kacey's boxing career as well as her opportunity to participate in the Commonwealth Games; as she will need physio and there was no guarantee it will be the same again. This causes a huge uproar between Gabriella and Nikki Boston who already dislikes her as it was Gabriella who ruined her chance with Vix Spark. Gabriella then begins attacking herself to make it appear although Nikki had attempted to rape her, Nikki tries to stop her when Simon Lowsley walks in; from his perspective it appeared as if Nikki had attacked her. Simon takes Gabriella to the Heads Office and attempts to send Nikki home who refuses as she believes that if she goes home Gabriella has won and her teaching career will be over. When Simon returns to the Heads office Gabriella is bleeding and her mother Mrs Wark is taking photographs of her to use as evidence against Nikki. Simon then realises that Nikki is telling the truth as Gabriella wasn't bleeding when Nikki 'attacked' her in pastoral care. Gabriella had convinced herself and her mother that it was true. When Mrs Wark leaves the heads office she is greeted by Carol Barry, Mrs Wark asks 'How much to make all of this go away?' due to he rich status she believes she can pay to get rid of her problems, Carol almost accepts the offer but ends up slapping her instead. Later that day Simon Lowsley arranges for Christine Mulgrew , Mrs Wark, Carol Barry , Kacey Barry , Gabriella Wark and Nikki Boston into pastoral care to sort everything out. Christine takes Gabriella on a walk and explains that 'people who tell as many lies as we do, end up believing them ourselves'. It is here that Gabriella realises the damage her actions can cause: Nikki losing her job, Kacey potentially losing her boxing career and a feud between the Wark's and Barry's. Upon Christine and Gabriella's return to the gathering in pastoral care Gabriella apologises to everyone who her actions and explains how she was jealous of Kacey's and Dynasty Barry 's close relationship which reminded her of her relationship with her late sister Florence. Christine arranges for Gabriella and her mum to talk in private to try and save their relationship when all is revealed that she feels although her parents still blame her for the death of her sister when Gabriella has already forgiven herself long ago. Personality Gabriella was a highly intelligent, cold, dangerous and antisocial girl. Due to growing up in a privileged lifestyle, she is conceited, spoiled, exceedingly boastful and very arrogant, seeing everyone else to be beneath her. Gabriella is quite cunning and manipulative, able to talk her way out of almost any situation. She displays extreme sociopathy traits such as a capacity for violence, antisocial behavior and a complete disregard for other people's feelings. Gabriella has exceptional degrees of loneliness: She doesn't get on very well with anyone, she avoids polite conversation with others, she treats people cruelly because that's how she's been treated herself, and she does her very best to outrank those older than her. She clearly loved her sister a great deal because she tries her very best to live up to her parents' expectations and try and forget the event. The problem is that her parents never let her forget it and constantly blame her for the incident. She points out that she forgave herself a long time ago, but the event, combined with the fact that her parents blame her, embittered her to the point of self-disgust and aggression. She is an extremist, and goes so far as to completely strip down to the waist in front of Mr Reid to try and get his romantic interests, and then coldly blackmailing him into going out with her. She often behaves vitriolically towards others she doesn't like, or considers beneath her. Because of her privileged lifestyle and her enhanced education, she is extremely clever: She has impeccable marks in her exams and classes, she knows how to get herself out of a lot of situations. She is in perfect physical condition and excels in PE. She is quite agile and calculating, able to outpace Kacey Barry during their race, whilst Kacey had the advantage of being younger and more competitive. Gabriella is also physically strong and this enables her to physically outmaneuver others. She wears a pearl necklace in the eleventh episode of series nine, a present from her father, that she lends to Rhiannon for being her only friend. Quotes "You wouldn't understand. You people never do!" to Christine Mulgrew (Series 9, episode 11) "Every friendship comes to an end, Rhi-Rhi. Some sooner than others." to Rhiannon Salt. "Cover yourself up." "Why? Don't you like what you see?" Hector Reid and Gabriella Wark, when Gabriella flashes her breasts at him. Category:Students Category:Past Characters Category:Wark family Category:Barry Barry romances Category:Series 9 characters Category:Series 10 characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters